Blood's Leader and Fire's Sand
by xoxoserenity
Summary: Fire will save the Clan...or will it? A different turn of events starting with who survives the fire that takes place during Rising Storm.


StarClan said Fire will save the Clan. That fire happened to burn out during the fire that destroyed ThunderClan camp. Bluestar had to pick out a new mentor for Cloudpaw and a new deputy. So she gave the apprentice to Sandstorm, and appointed Whitestorm as her deputy.

Within the next five moons, Cloudpaw was Cloudtail, Whitestorm was dead, and she had to appoint a new deputy again. This time she chose Mousefur.

Less than a moon later, her body was found right outside of camp, apparently slaughtered by another cat. So, once again, Bluestar had to decide who her new deputy would be. Dare she choose Longtail or Darkstripe, ThunderClan would be brought to destruction by Tigerstar and the rest of ShadowClan.

Dare she choose Frostfur or Brindleface, she might have to replace them if they ever return to the nursery. So, she only had one real choice left.

Before moonhigh, Bluestar made Sandstorm her new deputy. That possibly was the worst mistake she ever made, other than believing that fire actually would save the Clan. StarClan was at war with her, after all.

Sandstorm had fallen for Fireheart, the Fire, the deputy before Whitestorm. When he died, and she ended up with his old apprentice, whom happened to be his nephew, she was stricken with grief. But she didn't let it get in the way of her life. She just found other things that she could do, to try and forget about him.

* * *

Swiftfoot, Brightheart, Thorntail, and Cloudtail all were excited to have become warriors together, but, Sandstorm wasn't happy that her apprentice had recieved his name with the others. She said he was better than all of them.

Apparently, she couldn't stand the way they treated Fireheart's kin. She couldn't stand how they'd mock him and call him a kittypet. His uncle died a noble death, dying from smoke inhalation after saving Bramblekit, the son of Tigerstar.

How her precious Fireheart still lived in her memories! He was her personal StarClan warrior; he visited her every night as she slept, telling her how proud of her he was. He never would tell her anything else, until one night.

That night, the air seemed colder as Sandstorm curled up in her nest. She had been busy all day, with all the patrols to assign and Bluestar to look over. She had to pick out mentors for two new apprentices, as the leader had assigned her to, and those thoughts rang through her head as she dozed off.

Suddenly, she awoke to find herself in the middle of camp, with Fireheart at her side. A sweet scent filled her senses, and soon, Spottedleaf, the old medicine cat, was on her other side.

"Follow us, Sandstorm," they said, their voices in perfect harmony. The two of them headed off into the distance, and she followed them, to a Twolegplace.

"Why are we here?" she asked the starry cats.

"You have let your love of the past tie you down," Spottedleaf mewed softly. "It is time for you to find a new tom to choose as your mate."

She was confused. "It's not my fault that I am so in love with Fireheart!"

"But Fire was to save the Clan, yet fire is enemy to all Clans. Fight Fire with fire, you get ashes," she put sadly. "The Clan was saved, yet Fire was put out."

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm," Fireheart purred, pressing his body close to her pale ginger one. "I wish I was still with you."

"I wish I was still with you too!" Sandstorm cried.

Spottedleaf put her tail over Sandstorm's mouth. "Your new mate lives in this Twolegplace. We StarClan members do no walk in his skies, but he is to be what Fireheart couldn't."

Sandstorm nodded, having finally decided that StarClan controlled her destiny, and she just would have to deal with it. The tail was let off of her mouth, and she quickly licked Fireheart's pelt. "I love you," she choked, trying not to cry.

"I love you as well," he replied, before he and Spottedleaf walked off into the distance. She then let sobs overtake her until she woke up in her nest, as the sun shined through the warriors' den.

* * *

The moons after her meeting with Fireheart were difficult. Sandstorm had to help lead her Clan through a dog attack, planned by Tigerstar himself, which had made the Clan lose two cats: Brindleface, who was the bait, and Sootkit, who had wandered out of camp and gotten attacked. Bluestar had almost lost her final life during the attack, but an apprentice, Ashpaw, thought quickly and saved her.

ThunderClan was thriving. Every cat was happy, and it made Sandstorm's eyes water every time she thought of it being led any other way. Nothing seemed as if it should be changed...except for Fireheart dying.

At a non-full moon Gathering, Tigerstar introduced his newest idea: combining all four clans into a large one called TigerClan. And to help him, he brought in a group who called themselves BloodClan.

"That's them!" Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, said while nudging Sandstorm. "They're the ones mentioned in the prophecy!" Only a few moonhighs earlier, Cinderpelt recieved an eerie prophecy telling of the head of blood taking the fire of sand.

At that point, when Tigerstar introduced BloodClan, Sandstorm figured out the prophecy. The leader of BloodClan would take the place of Fireheart in her heart.

The leader's name was Scourge. He was a small black tom, with a white paw. The moment she saw him, Sandstorm knew this was the one for her.

"BloodClan, attack!" Tigerstar ordered. The group of cats did nothing. Scourge jumped out in front of him in a fury of anger.

"I am the leader of BloodClan. They are my warriors. They only listen to me!" Scourge announced before he jumped on top of Tigerstar, flipping him over. He went in to kill the ShadowClan leader, but a voice stopped him.

Sandstorm had run out to where the fighting was, screaming for them to calm down. She realized that it would take more than herself to stop him, but nothing was better than trying.

"Why should I?" he asked the ginger she-cat, climbing off of Tigerstar, and putting a claw next to her throat once she got close enough. "And who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?"

"I am Sandstorm, deputy of ThunderClan. I believe that there is no need for bloodshed today, but a need for a prophecy to be fulfilled. I might not be a medicine cat, sharing dreams with StarClan, but--" She was interrupted.

"StarClan?" Scourge spat. "Do you think I care about what your precious_ StarClan_ thinks?"

"Well, no, but you're involved with a prophecy that does not have the killing of others in it. It deals only with the love from one cat to another," Sandstorm said, her eyes meeting his for the first time. "It says you are to replace the one I wanted for a mate in my heart."

The small cat put his white paw down. "I see. Very well, as I have been told I should find a mate soon. BloodClan has been getting noticably smaller."

Sandstorm smiled at Scourge, and, before they walked off to start their life, she went to share tongues with her Clan one final time. "Bluestar, I'm sorry. You'll have to find another deputy," she apoligized, before roughly licking all of her Clanmates.

"It's okay. It's the will of StarClan, even if they have betrayed me and you traitors still follow their useless word," the frail leader replied, before pushing her off into the clearing.

In the time Sandstorm had said good-bye, Scourge had sliced Tigerstar's belly open, and spazms were running through the dark tabby's body, StarClan being unable to heal the wound.

"He tried to command my warriors," Scourge said firmly when Sandstorm noticed the bloody body. "I would never forgive him."

She sighed and realized it was a good thing Spottedleaf told her who her new mate was supposed to be. Without Fireheart, life had been hard, but with Scourge, she might get used to being without the supposed cat who would save the Clan. Because, it turns out, she actually did, by stopping the BloodClan battle.

As they walked off into the distance, tails intertwined, Fireheart watched from StarClan. He was happy, just because the cat he truly loved was happy.

_Only the Leader of Blood will take place of Fire in Sand._

_SandxScourge_

_End_

* * *

A/N: This is Signel-chan. Hi. I'm finally using this account! So...I don't own Warriors, but I do own this pwnsome story!


End file.
